User blog:Roxasofmalice/Buddyfight Fanfiction Chapter 2:The Star Seeker Maiden
The days light runs through my window, its 5 AM dawning glare going into my small room by the ghetto. The light shining over a dusky desk shows the age of the desk with all the dust and dirt on it. The light starts to shine on my bed as I wake up from my sleep, a doldrum starting to wake my eyes. "Its another Monday morning...time to get..." I notice that while I get up from my bed, a small box next to my bed on the dresser. "That deck....My runs end at 8AM...so I guess I need to learn". I pick up the deck case and latch it to my belt holder, as I put on my normal uniform for work and casual to begin with. Walking outside, I start to see the sun shining over the crack buildings and etched streets. The desolated Ghetto looking like the ends of a war as I make my way through the streets, as I notice a red haired...person being chased away by a girl. All I hear as I leave the ghetto zone are my shoes clopping the ground, and the sound of a girl groaning going more distant and distant. I go up the escalator as I reach the Central part of the city bustling as usual. The crowds in line for Takoyaki, the girls and boys on romantic dates, the 8 year olds being punched in the reserved alley. The usual city sun shining down as if a routine is being performed. I demise this system, the happiness of ingenorousity as people just waste their lives. Before I even know it through my ranting, I arrive at my location, Cardshop Xros. A local shop with decent prices and horribly small service. I head in anyway as the shop opens early as it is the only one who opens at 8 am. I head to the counter as I knock on the glass display 2 times. Its a code me and the owner made back when I even came here. I was a regular who loved to buy packs and test my decks against all the regulars, sometimes even making myself lose to see where I would go wrong since, I could never lose..no matter how hard I tried to fail. The backroom door opens up as already coming through is a man with red hair, tall in stature but small in muscle power. With green eyes and a normal white tee with an apron on, The manager comes out as his first reaction is genuine shock. "R-Ry? Why are you back?" He says in shock as he takes a step back due to my appearence. " Long time, hasn`t it...I`m not here for pleasent talk though". I reply to him, my hand moving towards my belt side, pulling off my deck case and putting the deck on the table. "I found this deck...Is it legit?" The manager looks at me and then towards the deck, interested in the deck cases design as he pulls out the deck to inspect. "THese cant be real....Even I nev....wait......" The manager picks up a card from his pocket as he realizes the exact weight of the cards are one and the same. "Damn.......Not even a forgery could be this close... There real". The manager puts the cards down and back into the case as he slides the cards back to Rydrake as he looks at the cards himself. "So....Can we battle?" The manager pleaded to Ry as he pulls out his own deck. "WHat?! John- Im not a fighter anymore! Im a-" As I says those words my hand shook uncontrollably for a second, out of my own control. "Wha...what just...." I put the deck case in my other hand as I look at my left hand, trembling, ready to clench itself. My body seems...no, it wants to fight. "Fine....I`ll fight you..." John`s eyes glimmer as he takes off his apron and puts it down, heading to the biggest table in the store as he sets his deck. We both are standing at each side of the table. I place my deck from the case into my hand as I look through each and every card, trying to find something useful our of these rag-tag cards as i start to ignore the first cards again, my hand moving on its own as I put down a new card, The card I saw when I first looked at this deck...Star Seeker Maiden, Sorrows Soul. I place the card down as I shuffle my deck putting it into the deck zone. John also puts his deck down as his buddy and flag are set. I realize I did not get my flag as I start to pick up the deck to find the flag, as my hand moves on its own again as it puts the top card of the deck down in the flag zone. I look up as he looks directly at me, people coming into the store walk towards us, a white haired girl looking suspicously away on purpose. We both stare down, eye to eye as our lips start moving and our hearts scream for us. "TIME TO RAISE THE FLAG" We both declare. "I Fight for Sosa World!" I declare with an odd sense of passion and unknown drive. "I fight for Magic World!" John delcares as his buddy is flipped up revealing his buddy card, Great Duke Astaroth. The people stare at the table as It is not an ordinary table. Instead, this table shows mini holograms projecting how the creatures looked like. John uses this for big tournament battles so that way people can see the action unfold. "I`ll go first with Street Racer Eligos to the Center as I then cast Nice one!" John doesnt hold himself back for me as he prepares a bigger hand and Defender first roung. "Eligos Attacks you directly!" I Flinch a bit at a direct assault as in the video, Eligos rages through and hits my flag. "And I end....Now...Show me the power of this world!" Johns anticipation is brimming as everyone looks at me and my hand John: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Rydrake: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 "Alright....lets see......let us see.....I DRAW!" I pick up a card from the deck as i look at each and every card in my hand as I pick an item up to send to the gauge as I draw a new card as I start to think. "I`ll play like I used to and then go from there". "I CALL TO THE CENTER Star Seeker, Shaman Shielder, then to the left and right, I Call Star Seeker, Helios Lunar!!" 3 monsters appear on the field, a Techno-organic mage with red, long flowing robe, and 2 armored like beings to his side, brawler type monsters with golden gauntlets and a golden mask. The body does seem more humanoid but still of a more ancient-esc design. "Shaman Shielder, Attack Eligos"I declare as the shaman stands in place, as all around him runes and incantaions form a ring around him. Once hitting the ground, the runes then head towards Eligos, still on his motorcycle as the rune keeps coming until-"His skill activates, sending him to the hand". John immediately responds by using Eligos`s skill to send him back at the cost of a life, this while saving Eligos leaves him a bit too open. "Helios Lunar 1 and 2...DIRECT ASSUALT!" I rest both units at once as the duo of brawlers charge towards the flag on the field, literally smashing it down. END OF MOVE John: Hand:7 Gauge:2 Life:5 Rydrake: Hand:4 Gauge:3 Life:8 "It looks like your drive is back....so then, I wont hold back! Charge and Draw!" He changes his stance since he knows the power that I`m capable of as he inspects the field for his move. " I Buddycall Great Duke, Astaroth to Center"He says as his life goes up as appears in the center seems to be a green haired, vampire like creature. "I then cast Nice One! to draw two! And now I Set Solomans Great Barrier so I can call Amon and Beleth to the Left and Right" I see he doesn`t hold back as he sets a triple formation in just one turn. " NOW Amon attacks your Shaman" his command reaches the monster as Amon goes and alives through the shamans robes, cutting him apart, destroying him. "alright Astaroth, Double attack the fighter"John commands as Astaroth cuts through my flag with 2 long blades as it cuts through me. "NOW BELETH, CHARGE!" John starts another big play as if this hits, it will be all over for my defenses. I check my hand as i see a counter spell as I hastily cast it. "I Cast Star Slayer Slasher!" I cast the spell as suddenly, a falling star crashes through Beleth before he hits me. "So you survived my moves, so then End" John says as he realizes that he has to counterattack as best as he can. John: Hand:3 Gauge:0 Life:6 Rydrake: Hand:3 Gauge:2 Life:4 I Look at my hand and at my field, I need to strike back as fast as I can as I start my draw to see a brand new card. I then charge a low power monster as I draw a spell, this spell...."ITS INCREDIBLE" I thought as I start to move. "I Call Star Seeker Assassian, Mercury Force Hunter to the Left over my Helios Lunar as I equip Star Seeker Scimitar!" At that moment, two beings appear. One a majestic lowing smooth sword as a player avatar appears on the field with the weapon, and a steam punk robot, with gatling guns, missiles, and a covered up mask like face. "Now I`m gonna cast A Deal with Dark Forces, With this spell, I can give one monster on the field any keyword from another monster on the field!" Everyone in the room was stunned out of their minds. Copying Keywords that easily, this could be the most powerful spell in existence. The possibilities were endless."I COPY ASTAROTHS DOUBLE ATTACK as Now I cast Reconnecting Spirits!" Suddenly, one card turns into 3 as I was able to draw 3 new cards. I open my eyes as they show the blood of a warrior. " Force Hunters ability activates! NOW CRUSH THEM!!" Mercury Force Hunter pulls out a Sniper Rifle and through the center monster as 2 bullets high the fighters flag, damaging him. "Well now, time to feast on some Magic blood" I say as i rest my wepon. The avatar character heads into astaroths Circle, his sword flowing through the air until "SOLOMANS SHIELD!" John is able to counter by summoning a green shield in front of Astaroth. The battle seems bleak but the attack goes through! "WHAT?! BUT HOW?!" John Screams as the sword cuts through the shield. "My Scimitar can cut through your Shield!" I say as i literally try to read the effect text to sound like I seem intelligent, the idea putting him back a bit. "Finally, I attack Your Astaroth with Helios Lunar." My monster charges toward the enemy as John only makes a smile. "It only has 4000 Power! He`s gonna fail!" John laughs as I pull out a card from my hand. "Road to the Stars!" I say as Helios Lunar gets a massive power up, being able to destroy Astaroths SOULGUARD. "I end my turn".I say as I have to take a breath from that massive play. John: Hand:2 Gauge:0 Life:2 Rydrake: Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:3 John was pushed back by the counter attack and how everything went wrong so fast. He had to draw something good. "I Draw, charge and draw". He prepares his new hand and see`s the new card he has drawn."I Call Demon Lord, Asmodai to the left as I discard 1 card to destroy Mercury Force Hunter!". Asmodai, now charged up from the discard, appears behind Mercury and proceeds to backdrop him into the ground, destroying him. "now then Amon, Attack the Fighter!" Amon charges towards me as he holds up his sceptre preparing to strike. "I Cast Star Seeker Symbol Flag." Just then, A shield appears, a yellow emblem in the shape of a shooting star, blocking Amons attack as I gain 1 life back. "Well then, I`ll attack with my Astaroth to END YOU ONCE AND FOR-" He screams as if finally cracked that I am able to fight back on my first time back as I pull another card from my hand. "Star Slayer Slasher!" The Emblem appears again, but instead of coming as a shield, the emblem cuts through Astarroth, finally destroying his final soulguard. John is in complete shock as even his eye starts to twitch, furious about how I was able to stop Astaroth at all with this new deck."ASMODAI! HIT THAT MONSTER SO IT WONT BOTHER ME!" He screams as Asmodai jumps in and round house kicks into my Helios, helios bursting into cards. "I...I...I end my turn" He says begrudgingly, which while he is mad, I only have 1 chance to counter attack. John: Hand:1 Gauge:1 Life:2 Rydrake: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:4 I have no cards in my hand and my luck has to come from my draw. "Draw", I say as I see what I obtain. "Perfect, first I cast Reconnecting Spirits to draw 3 new cards. Then I call to the right, Star Seeker, Destiny Impulsor!" I say as a glimmer of hope shines in my eyes once again. A feeling of a counterattack, the feeling of building back up what you lose, the feeling of when I played all those years ago, it makes me crack a smile. "I End Astaroth once and for all with Destiny Impulsor!" I command as he charges in, handling a massive blade that cuts through the vampric menace, putting him back into his hallow coffin."Now I attack with my Scimitar". I rest the card as the slice goes through him only bring ing him to 1. I notice that it did not drop as I check my hand, It had my buddy card. I See that I will not be able to win, as I have no shields and an open center. My glimmer shatters as it turns back into dust. "turn..end" John: Hand:1 Gauge:1 Life:1 Rydrake: Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:4 John grows a smirk and a smile down his face as he draws his card, looking at me with a shrug, unusual manner. "Asmodai, Make sure he cant perform a miracle. ATTACK DESTINY IMPULSOR!" Asmodai does as commanded as he drop kicks into the robot, his essence being turned into cards. "Now...all thats left is...Amon." John rests Amon as he comes flying towards me, I look down at my field and my hand, as I start to accept defeat, the pain returning of why I left this game and how it betrayed me. I start to put my hand down until. "DONT GIVE UP!" A voice screams from out of nowhere, an angelic voice as heavenly as the sounds of music. I look around to find such a girl, no one appears to stand out or react as it seems I was the only one who heard the scream. I look down at my hand and see it, a girl on the card. "Did...you.....!" I Inspect the card as I see it has an ability, As I read it, a tear falls down my eye and onto the card."Thank you....." I wipe the tears away as I lift the card up into the sky. You whose black wings slice through darkness like your blade, grow from my darkness as you shine as the dark angel! "COUNTER BUDDY CALL! Star Seeker Maiden, Sorrows Soul!!!" I slam the card down gently as on the field, black wings open from besides my flag as feather fly all around the areans and even out of the arena and into our world, a vortex of feathers fly throughout the store, a mealstrom of power coming down as to the center stage comes a girl. A young, teenage sized girl, in gothic lolita clothing, her long flowing white hair going down to the end of her dress as her black wings spread open, flapping a bit as she lands down. Holding a sword in her right hand, She grips it down hard as she points the sword directly towards the opponents flag. "Star Seeker Maidens Ability activates! When im being directly attacked and I have no monsters in the Center, I can buddy call her from the hand and perform 1 free attack before your attack is counted!" My gusto is back in full swing as I rest her while everyone is in shock that the special effects show even happened. "I use my attack to...ATTACK JOHNN DIRECTLY!" I scream as Maiden gets to work, using her wings to launch her into the sky as she flies right past Amon and over Asmodai as she aims for her opponents avatar and flag. Let her absorb your sadness, your solitude, your ignorance, and your despair! Soul Slicing Meloetta! The sword slashes through the avatar as Johns life goes to 0 WINNER: RYDRAKE KUROYAMI I go to John after picking up all my cards into my deck case as I get him out of the chair, him looking somber and down, realizing how much of a jerk he was during the fight. "Hey..man...im sorry......I...I just got easily pissed....you just got the deck and you were back like a perffect glove! I thought it would just be a fun match but, it became...a bit too personal. Sorry man" He whimpers as he desperately looks sorrowful for what he did. I hold his hand and pick him up from the ground. " Dont worry, not your fault. Everyone has bad days." I say, trying to calm him while also trying to crack that smile I made as my jaw is basically wired to stay moody looking. "You okay dude? You usually act...colder...Is getting a buddy rare making you happy?" He says as he regains his own composure. "Buddy....Rare....?" I confusingly say as I look at the card. So...this is a real buddy....Sorrows Soul. I look ath te time as it screams 10 AM. " Oh no, gotta start my shift!" I run out of the door, deck in hand as I head to the post office, finally starting to have a smile upon my face. What I do not notice is two people behind me in the door. A white haired girl and a black haired boy. "His deck...Interesting" the boy mutters to himself as the girl looks at his deep in thought face. "Oi, You wanna face him first...cause I can learn from you fighting...Kenji." Category:Blog posts